Bang
by jekyllhj7
Summary: Jack's thoughts on Ianto's place in his life.


**A/N – I'm hoping this comes out like I see it in my head. It's kind of funny that this is such a melancholy story when the song that inspired it is quite beautiful. The song is written and sung by Declan Bennett. You can see a video of the song here: /watch?v=1CoCBAjGgJ0**

**(just add the standard youtube address)**

**I almost never write stories like this and not sure if it is the greatest idea now with my current state of mind, but here it is. **

**Bang**

Jack looked out on the darkened hub. It was empty except for himself and Ianto. Assuming the younger man was working in the archives, Jack sighed. He rubbed his face with his hands. The past few weeks had been rough. Grey returning… the destruction of parts of the city… the loss of Tosh and Owen. It was times like these that made him hate his immortality. So much loss and he was forced to keep on going. Sometimes it was just too much.

Taking a deep breath he placed his hands on the desk and glanced up. There standing in the doorway, silhouetted against the dimmed lighting of the hub, was Ianto. Jack smiled as the younger man entered the office, placed two cups of steaming coffee on the desk, and then sat down in the chair opposite the captain.

This is why he kept going.

He wondered how Ianto knew. Jack was well aware of how much trauma Ianto had been though, yet there was this flash of light that radiated from the younger man. It had been so long since Jack himself had seen that light in himself.

Ianto was the spark that kept Jack going.

And then that spark was gone… gone to the one place that Jack couldn't follow. And Jack ran.

It had been so long since he had thought of Ianto, that it almost startled him when images came unbidden to his mind. He was standing on the observation deck of a starship… far away from any reminders and yet the image of a young man in a suit holding a steaming cup of coffee came to mind. Jack smiled for the first time in ages. Closing his eyes, he could imagine the taste of the dark roast beans and the resulting buzz of caffeine.

In the days, months and years that followed, he found himself remembering more moments, and even sharing those memories with the people and beings he met in his travels. And once again, he found himself wondering, how Ianto managed to do that… the younger man was long gone, yet that spark still illuminated Jack's world… still made the immortal want to go on living.

End.

**Questions, comments etc are always welcomed. **

**I really wanted to do a video for this, but the footage just doesn't exist. It's like a movie that's been playing in my head and I hope I did it justice trying to put it down in words. **

**Here are the lyrics to the song that inspired this story.  
**You're like this little flash of light  
That illuminates the dark  
When I least expect it  
You've got that firework type of way  
The warm light and I'm tempted  
The minute I walk away  
You go… bang.

And explode into  
Incredible colors  
Into incredible colors

And I'm thinkin' how the hell do you do that  
And I'm wonderin' why is it you waited  
Till I'm about ready to give you up  
And then you blow up in front of my face  
And you tell me that you love me

You are waiting in the places I can't see  
You are hiding underneath my every possibility  
That I have been considering since the day you left me  
And you left me with a caffeine buzz  
You're effervescent ways of running to the surface  
When your heart is colliding with liquid  
And this liquid is getting tasty its making my tongue fizz  
It's making me talk for hours and hours  
About you and about what your love is

And I'm thinkin' how the hell do you do that  
And I'm wonderin' why is it you waited  
Till I'm about ready to give you up  
And then you blow up in front of my face  
And you tell me that you love me

You're like this little flash of light  
That illuminates the dark  
When I least expect it  
You've got that firework type of way  
The warm light and I'm tempted  
The minute I walk away  
You go… bang.


End file.
